


Last Words

by Superwhopotterlock104



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M, Sad, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhopotterlock104/pseuds/Superwhopotterlock104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Goodbye my brave lion"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

       Dan looked down at the coffin, tears stinging his eyes and a lump in his throat. It held his best friend, Phil Lester. But as he looked down at him, he could no longer see the blush in his cheeks or the warmth of his smile. He was pale and cold and there was no Phil anymore. He was gone. His bright blue eyes. His innocent smile. That was all gone. All that was left was his lifeless body.

    What burned most was that Dan never got to tell Phil that he had fallen in love with him. He had fallen in love with their conversations. He had fallen in love with their adventures together. He had fallen in love with his kind heart. He had fallen in love with everything about Phil from his flaws to his quirks. But now it was too late.

     "Why'd you have to be first buddy? Eh? Why'd you have to leave me? " Dan asked as he stared down at him. He grabbed the rose in his hand and set it down gently on Phil.

"I'll never forget you, Phil.One day I'll be seventy years old, and I'll still remember you. I'll remember all the good times we had, I'll remember all the videos we made. And I'll smile cause we were happy. I'll smile cause I love you." Dan said sniffing. "I gues I- I just thought you would still be there with me. I always imagined you being with me until the end. Never had I thought you wouldn't make it. I just don't want to be alone again. I always thought you would be by my side every moment of my life. I thought you would be here to support me, to make me feel better. But now look at me. You're gone and now I've got no one." Dan continued to look down at Phil.

"I just keep on expecting you to answer me." Dan said.

"Please answer me." Dan begged Phil. He put his face in his hand to hide the new tears. He gulped air as he sobbed. He sniffed and wiped the tears away. He looked back at Phil.  
"I love you." Whispered Dan. More tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Come on, say you love me too." Dan cried. There was only silence. Dan pressed two fingers to his lips and then pressed them to Phil's.  
"Goodbye my brave lion." Dan said quietly and walked away.

He didn't know that Phil had been there watching him in spirit. He didn't know that Phil had tried to tell Dan he loved him back, that Phil had yelled it.

"I do Dan, I love you too!" He had cried.  
He didn't know that Phil had tried to answer, he had tried to comfort Dan.

He didn't know Phil's words to him after Dan's final words goodbye.

"I'll be waiting for you in heaven, my kind Llama."


End file.
